dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest/Appendix
APPENDIX *THE BROTHERHOOD OF JUDGMENT **Judge TYTHRON VON DIETER of DORTER, lord of the Order of a Thousand Stars. Has ruled the province for more than 20 years, rules from Garand Point. ***his Judge Abettor FALSAIN DRAYCO, lord of the Waxing Night warclan and their fortress at North Springs, ***his immediate family: ****VICTOR VON DIETER, firstborn son and heir to the Thousand Stars and Judge-helm, ****TIDRICUS VON DIETER, secondborn son, ****ANNA VON, the Judge’s mistress, is mad after the birth of Tidricus. **Judge SAUNJI VON LANCESTER of ORDELL, lord of the Order of Endless Successors. Young and ambitious, rules from Aylaya Circle. ***his Judge Abettor VICANTE ALSTRAYA, lord of the Stolen Breath warclan and their towers at Venaa. ***his younger brother, RUUJ VON LANCESTER, who often holds court in Aylaya, ***his closest advisors: ****JOULA VON OHTORI, lord of the Silent Knives warclan in Ordell and their castle at Fortress Luna, also known as the SHADOWKNIFE, ****ARAHJ ALSTRAYA, secondborn son of the Stolen Breath, ****ZHANAR TAYLAN, concubine. **Judge KREIT VON ASCANIAN of SIDORIUS, lord of the Order of Imperial Blades. Quiet, masked with bandages, ruthless, and has been in power for more than 40 years. Rules from Astaroth, City of Bone. ***his advisors of various warclans: ****NOIT KUGALA, lord of the Order of the First Lights, *****NAZE KUGALA, firstborn son of lord Noir and heir to the First Lights, ******BRUSZT MEGURINE of the Earth Breaker clan, retainer of Naze ******SAER SUCHEEYA of the Rose Prince clan, retainer of Naze ****VISTAELT VUUJEN, lord of the Order of Restored Springs, *****VVALH & HALHVA VUUJEN, twin heirs of the Order ****VEIUT CAVILLA, lord of the Order of *****NAIR CAVILLA, much-loved princess of the Order ***has no Judge Abettor or immediate family. **Judge KALEIUS VON ALEXANDER of KJDORIAH, lord of the Order of Black Demons. Cautious, young, and vicious. Rules from Castle Pandaemonium. ***his Judge Abettor AMEER ALDAIRI, third chosen Abettor in two years, lord of the Red Crystals warclan and their castle at Flamehall, ***his immediate family: ****NEIUS VON ALEXANDER, firstborn son and heir to the Black Demons and the Judge-helm, currently a toddler, ****SALEIUS and KUULANUS VON ALEXANDER, twin younger brothers of Judge Kaleius, lords at Pandaemonium. **Judge SEATOME VON FAIRCHILD of ZELTUSS, lord of the Order of Stone Shields. Reclusive, old-fashioned, and economical. Rules from the Stone Sanct in Ssavail. ***his Judge Abettor SANDRE SKIE, lord of the Titans warclan, rules from Cecily Peak, ***his immediate family: ****GARRODE VON FAIRCHILD, heir to the Judge-helm, studying in Cecily Peak, ****SISTYN VON FAIRCHILD, grandchild to Seatome, a toddler in the Stone Sanct. ***his bureaucratical Highland Oligarch in Cecily Peak: ****SAESAR FJETT, lord of the Stalwart Survivors warclan, ****CATHERINE GWYDION, lady of the Mystic Mist warclan, ****AUSERUS MANIEL, lord of the Sky Pillars warclan, ****VYSERO FORSUS, civilian representative, ****SAULDIA FORSESKY, civilian representative. **Judge TIZOC VON BURKEIN of GRALAND, lord of the White Flames warclan. Ancient and irritable yet wise beyond his years. Rules from Khanutitlan, the Impossible City. ***his Judge Abettor IXINCHE DANCONIO, young and clever lady of the Grey Beards warclan. Has only had her position for a few years. Rules from Vizrupaksa. ***his immediate family: ****CRISTOBAAL VON BURKEIN, heir to the Judge-helm, a stately man of age controlling Izthioteka, ****ISABELLA VON BURKEIN, Cristobaal’s civilian wife, well known for her cunning, ****TIZOCO, ANTONIA, ASTON, GAXAH, ALXADINE, and ISTOBAN, grandchildren of Tizoc, all of varying ages and occupations. *THE DYNASTY FROM THE EAST **OAVYCE DE LA MANCHA, Lord of Vissata Castle, King of La Mancha, Chief of the Sandsea. Ruthless, charismatic, and foul-tempered. Rules from Vissata Castle, west of the Sandsea. ***his older sister AGRYSA DE LA MANCHA, Princess of La Mancha, Oavyce’s most trusted and loved advisor. Leads his army in battle. ***his late family: ****VASCO III DE LA MANCHA, father to Oavyce and once-King of La Mancha, assassinated before the Battle of the Sea-Bridge with the rebellious Magellan family, ****VASCO IV DE LA MANCHA, oldest son of Vasco III, slain in the Battle for the Sea-Bridge, ****BALAVYS DE LA MANCHA, middle son of Vasco III, disappeared after losing the Vhalys Strait, ****DIEGO DE LA MANCHA, youngest son of Vasco III, committed suicide within Vissata Castle after Oavyce’s victory in the Sandsea Siege, ****CYRLA DE LA MANCHA, Queen of La Mancha, brutally murdered within Vissata Castle, her killer never found. *INDEPENDENT WARCLANS OF TRALLIA *THE CHURCH OF DYODEKA